How can we get through this, When it hurts so bad?
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: What if Puck and Rachel did not break up? What if they were together when the Baby gate happened? Rated t to be safe. Find out what Rachel will do. Go inside for more and to she how Rachel will do things, and to see if they can make things work. ON Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel and Puck never broke up in Mash-up and are still together. What will happen when she finds out who the real dad of Quinn's baby is? Will she be able to forgive him or will Puckleberry be over forever. I got this idea watching a video where Puck tells Rachel he is he father and decided to see where I could take it. So with that I will start this story. Mostly Rachel's pov but might be Pucks at times. I don't own anything. There is also a poll on my page so check it out.**

* * *

><p>Rpov<p>

Mr. Shue walked in telling us we were going to do mash-ups but the boys did not want to sin _bust a move._

"Im socked at the lack of leading man in this room." I said speaking up.

"It's ok I guess I will just have to show them how it is done." He said taking his button up shirt off leving him in a t-shirt. He started to sing.

_This here's a tale for all the fellas__  
><em>_Try to do what those ladies tell us__  
><em>_Get shot down cause you're over zealous__  
><em>_Play hard to get an females get jealous__  
><em>_Ok smartie, go to a party__  
><em>_Girls are skantilly clad and showin body__  
><em>_A chick walks by you wish you could sex her__  
><em>_But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter__  
><em>_New movie's showin... so you're goin__  
><em>_Could care less about the five you're blowin__  
><em>_Theatre gets dark just to start the show__  
><em>_When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row__  
><em>_She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,__  
><em>_Come sit next to me you fine fellow"__  
><em>_You run over there without a second to loose__  
><em>_And what comes next, hey bust a move__  
><em>_If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)__  
><em>_Just bust a move__  
><em>_If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)__  
><em>_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry__  
><em>_In five days from now he's gonna marry__  
><em>_He's hopin you can make it there if you can__  
><em>_'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man__  
><em>_You say "neato"... check your libido__  
><em>_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo__  
><em>_The bride walks down just to start the wedding__  
><em>_And there's one more girl you won't be getting__  
><em>_So you start thinkin, then you start blinkin__  
><em>_A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin__  
><em>_She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back__  
><em>_And now you're feelin really fine cus the girl is stacked__  
><em>_Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin__  
><em>_Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin__  
><em>_Says she wants to dance to a different groove__  
><em>_Now you know what to do g, bust a move__  
><em>_If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)__  
><em>_Just bust a move__  
><em>_If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)_

Through the whole song we all just messed around and had fun.

* * *

><p>Later I was in my room practicing with Noah.<p>

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs whatever makes me happy sets you free and im thanking you for giving it to me…"_

"Can we take a break my ears hurt." He told me.

"Ok" I said looking at him.

"Want to make out?" He asked looking at me.

"Sure" the next thing I know is we are making out and I was liking it.

* * *

><p>The next day I was standing by my locker when I shut the door I looked up to see Noah walking to me with a grape slushy in his hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the cold stinging felling but it did not come. I opened my eyes to look at him.<p>

"I picked it up for you when I was getting dip. Its grape I know it's your favorite because the last time I tossed a grape in your face you liked your lips before cleaning off. Hay I was wondering if you wanted to work on some mash up ides?" After that I told him yes and he was coming over to my house after school. I was wondering what he was up to but I would go with it and see what would happen.

P&R

That night I was at home and Noah had got there and we were now on my bed making out. Then I stopped kissing him.

"You ok baby?" He asked looking at me.

"I can't do this" I said setting up.

"Why? Were a couple of good looking Jews its natural." He said about to kiss me again.

"I…I can't give myself who isn't brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that then how are you going to be brave enough to deal with the ups and the downs of loving a high maintenance girl like me?"

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen these guns?" He asked showing off his arms.

"Noah im sorry but… your arms are lovely but I just don't see us working out." With that he left and I started to feel really bad.

* * *

><p>The next day we were setting in the choir room when Mr. Shue walked in.<p>

"So any ideas for the mash up? Anybody? O come on guys it's like your daring me to start dancing again." We all said no laughing, and he smiled.

"I've been working on something" Noah said from where he was standing by the band. "It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon"

"Um fantastic. Let's hear it." Mr. Shue said walking up to set down.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when__  
><em>_But then I know it's growing strong__  
><em>_Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo__  
><em>_And spring became the summer__  
><em>_Who'd believe you'd come along__  
><em>_Hands, touching hands, reaching out__  
><em>_Touching me, touching you__  
><em>_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
><em>_Good times never seem so good__  
><em>_I've been inclined to believe it never would__  
><em>_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
><em>_Good times never seem so good__  
><em>_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Ya I think this could work out really well.

P&R

Later that we Noah and I was walking down the hall together just talking.

"Making Tommy Tone the first to win Tony gold in four categories." I told him.

"Totally interesting. You know you never told me what you thought of my mash up solo."

"You're still missing the allusive high B that a bass ran for a Berea toner. I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he got it." I paused. "You're a grate performer Noah. I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my are in front of the whole high school." Just then he was slushed. I looked at him and pulled him into the bathroom. I was cleaning him off.

"You're pretty good at this" he said looking up at me.

"I've had a lot of practice. Your actually luckier then me and Quinn your head is shaved." I grabbed the towel and dried my hands.

"Im really sorry I ever did this to you." He tells me. I set down on his lap.

"It's ok" I say looking at him.

"No it isn't. No one deserves this felling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushy drips all the way into your underpants. It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any minute. Rachel im sorry but today when the clock chimes 3:30…"

"You're choosing football over glee. Which means we properly can't be together anymore?"

"Yes. Dam I fell like such a bad Jew." I leaned in and kissed his head. I then got my things and walked out on the guy I was really falling for.

* * *

><p>We were standing in the glee room staring at the clock. It was 3:30 and we all looked at the door.<p>

"I guess there not coming." Mr. Shue said. "Im really sorry you guys."

"I can't believe this. I thought they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?" Mercedes said. Then Mike and Matt walked in but I was still hoping to see Noah come in. I was staring at the door and in walked Noah. We looked at each other and smiled. I walked to him.

"Are you sure about this Noah? I mean choosing us over the team might mean you will get a slushy in your face every day." He looked at the others then back at me.

"Bring it" he said smiling at me. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"Where is Finn?" Artie asked, and we all knew he left us.

P&R

Later Finn slushed Kurt; well more like Kurt slushed himself for Finn. Then asked him if any of his football friends would ever do that for him. Later that day I saw Noah setting on the bleachers watching the team practice.

"You miss it" I asked him walk over.

"Hell no" he did not even look up at me.

"I hope you didn't choice glee over football for me."

"Why" he asked.

"Because I don't want you giving up something you love for me."

"Do you really think we can make this work?"

"I think if we try we could" I told him.

"Well I would still like to be with you."

"Me to. So are we still together?" I asked looking at him, and for the first time I realized that maybe it was not Finn that I wanted and that it might just be Noah.

"I say we should." He said looking at me, then held his hand out for me to take. I smiled at him and we walked off together.

P&R

Later we were all in the choir room when Finn walked in with slushy for all of us.

"So what do you think about me welcome back to the club guys?" He asked us.

"Thanks for the slushies' Finn, they are delouses." I said taking a sip of mine.

"And loaded with empty calories. You know why they call them slushes', that is what your butt will look if you have too many of them." Kurt said.

"I'd like to purpose a toast to Mr. Shue you were right about glee club and football being a killer combination." Finn said. We all cheered.

"Mr. Shue I am sorry to report that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week." Artie said.

"Ya none of us could find a good grove for Bust a move." Mercedes said.

"And I personally fill like a failure." Artie said.

"That's ok guys because I feel like the lesson laded and we are glad to have you back Finn." Mr. Shue said then looked over at Quinn. "You ok Quinn?"

"Do I look ok? Im devastated. Now that im off the cheerios im going to start every day off with a slushy facile." She said.

"That's ok if that happens Quinn because there are 11 of your friend's right here who are going to be more than happy to help clean you off." Mr. Shue said as we all agreed. "O brain freeze, I can't imagine being hit in the face with one of these." He said walking. We all looked at each other.

"You've never been hit by a slushed before Mr. Shue?" Artie asked. We all slowly walked over to him. He looked at us.

"Um, all right guys were a team, bring it on, give me your best shot." He said holding his arms out.

"1, 2, 3" I said and we all through are slushies' at him.

"All right from the top" Mr. Shue said taking a sip of his as we all laughed. Noah pulled me into a hug and smiled down at me. This was by far an amazing week.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the first chapter I hope you all liked it and I hope you all liked it. If you read my other story's I will update soon with all of them but I really wanted to see what I could do with this story because I could not work on my other ones because I keep getting ideas for this story. So let me know what you think and I will update all me stories very soon. Please review it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided to put this on hold to finish some of my other stories and work this one out. Thank you to all who have read this story so far I should continue this by the end of summer or at least the end of this year I don't know yet. Also when I come back with this story if anyone wants to be a beta let me know with pm or review. I promise I will come back with this story soon I just have a lot going on right now. Thank you.


End file.
